Heads Will Roll
by tazlvr2001
Summary: Will gets a little drunk after JJ catches him with another woman in their bed.  Garcia makes a visit to him.  Round 2 of the Fan Fiction Challenge 2010.


**Here's my entry for Round 2 of the Fan fiction Challenge 2010. This is the first time that I'm trying a song fic. Hope it works out.**

* * *

He took another sip from the beer bottle in his hand. He lost count a long time ago. All he knew was that he started as soon as she left the house. The team had managed to return a day earlier than they expected. And he was caught. JJ arrived home and found him sharing their bed with a Lisa. A girl he has been seeing while JJ was away on cases. Will tried to rationalize it with JJ saying that she was away too long and he had certain _needs_ that needed to be taken care of. JJ's reply was a quick, "Fuck you." She left the house with their son Henry. Will told Lisa that she should leave and he made his way to the kitchen. He opened their refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of beer and sat in the living room to drink and that was all he did for the rest of the night.

Now he had a nice buzz…no buzz is the wrong word…he was drunk and in no hurry to stop drinking anytime soon. He heard a familiar, and to him, very annoying voice singing to him. He shook his head. "I must be really drunk."

_**Off with your head**_

_**Dance 'till you're dead**_

_**Heads will roll, heads will roll**_

_**Heads will roll on the floor**_

Will could now see who the person was. "Garcia?" he called out. "What the hell are you doin' here? Thought JJ would be with you," he slurred to her.

_**Glitter on the wet streets**_

_**Silver over everything**_

_**The river's all wet**_

_**You're all cold**_

He looked over the clothes she was wearing. She looked like the Queens of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Will looked at the beer bottle in his hand and shook his head as he took another drink. He stood up and staggered to the bedroom thinking that maybe he just needed to lay down. Garcia's image was already waiting for him in the room when he arrived.

_**Dripping with alchemy**_

_**Shiver stop shivering**_

_**The glitter's all wet**_

_**You're all chrome**_

_**The men cry out, the girls cry out**_

_**The men cry out, the girls cry out**_

_**The men cry out, oh no**_

_**The men cry out, the girls cry out**_

_**The men cry out, the girls cry out**_

_**The men cry out, oh no**_

"Leave me alone!" he cried out as he through a pillow at her. Of course since it was just a figment of his imagination, the pillow passed right through where her body was and hit into the dresser knocking over some picture frames that were on top.

_**Off with your head**_

_**Dance 'till you're dead**_

_**Heads will roll, heads will roll**_

_**Heads will roll on the floor**_

Garcia walked closer to him holding at to him a hand mirror.

_**Looking glass, take the past**_

_**Shut your eyes, you realize**_

_**Looking glass, take the past**_

_**Shut your eyes, you realize**_

Images of the past few years he had with his wife flashed in the mirror. Regret filled him as he remembered the love he still has for his wife. "JJ…"

_**Glitter on the wet streets**_

_**Silver over everything**_

_**The glitter's all wet**_

_**You're all chrome, you're all chrome**_

Will shook his head at Garcia. "I'm gonna make it up to her. I'll get JJ back!"

_**Off, off, off with your head**_

_**Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Off, off, off with your head**_

_**Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead**_

To Will's amazement and befuddlement, Garcia now had an axe in her hand as she walked closer to him. He held up his hands to her pleading for her to get away and that he was sorry. He begged her to spare him.

_**Off, off, off with your head**_

_**Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Off, off, off with your head**_

_**Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead**_

"Please, I love JJ. I'll make it right. Please!" he kept yelling at Garcia. She just looked at Will and kept singing the lines over and over again.

_**Off, off, off with your head**_

_**Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead**_

_**Off, off, off with your head**_

_**Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead**_

"JJ, I'm sorry. I love you," were his last words before the axe was swung and connected with his neck.

* * *

Will woke up with a start. The empty beer bottle that was in his hand fell to the floor. He heard the sound of "Had Will Roll" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs blasting from his radio. It had all seemed so real. He felt his neck and let out a sigh of relief when he felt not a single scratch there.

* * *

**let me know what you think.**


End file.
